


|Crying in the Chapel|

by honeycrvz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrvz/pseuds/honeycrvz
Summary: Get down on your knees and pray.





	

_You saw me crying in the chapel._

"Why," she shivered. "Why them?" Her eyes searched for something on the ceiling. Her (e/c) eyes spilling with tears. He didn't dare make a sound, still stuck at the door. She took a shaky breath in. It was ragged, her breathing, one moment it would be sharp then too soft the next. He knew the feeling. "I... don't understand what's happening- why can't I do anything! Why couldn't I save them!" Her knees gave out beneath herself. Her sobs echoed through the empty pews.

_I've searched, and I've searched, but I couldn't find no way on earth to gain peace of mind._

The moonlight caught strands of her hair. The glow made her look like an angel in even her most vulnerable state. The streams from her eyes gleamed too. "You make us suffer, wanting death every second. Is that your game!" She cursed.

_Take your troubles to the chapel. Get down on your knees and pray. Then your burdens will be lighter and you'll surely find the way._

The sound of a heavy door sounded and (F/n) choked. Footfalls came close until they stopped at the first row of pews behind her. She chewed her lips in an embarrassed rage.  "What? Come to make fun of me?" Levi cocked a brow. "If you're any decent human you'll wait outside for your turn to scream at something that's not listening," Spat she. "I've already said what I needed to say." Startled by the deep voice (F/n) spun around. Sparkling (E/c) met dull and tired blue hues, her brows knit in confusion. "What are you doing here, Captain?" "Just trying to find a simple chapel. No one comes to these anymore. They're quite." "...Oh." There is always something about strangers. They don't know you and you don't know them, sometimes a bliss sometimes a curse. She dusts herself off from the ground wiping away the anger and distress from her face and lies on the other end of the pew. The man sunk deeper into the corner putting his leg on the long seat. (F/n) used her arms as a pillow and Levi watched with all curiosity as a blanket of surprising peace settled on them. With a few more sniffles and hiccups, her breaths evened in consistent rhythm. One he could have fallen asleep to if he himself wasn't careful. It had worn her out. All the yelling and screaming, not to mention how much of it was kept inside. He took off his cape and draped it over her form, a simple gesture, and he himself looked up to the stained glass for a moment. His chest seemed to twist in an unfamiliar way as he began leaving the chapel. Once outside he heaved a gentle sigh looking at the figure the moon choose to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough night=rough writing


End file.
